1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seat assemblies for motor vehicles, and more particularly to seat assemblies of a foldable and slidable type which is particularly used in commercial cars, such as van-type motor vehicles or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In van-type motor vehicles or the like, slidable and foldable seats are widely used as a rear seat. In fact, when the associated vehicle is intended to be used as a luggage carrying car, the seat is shifted forward to enlarge a luggage carrying space defined at a rear area of the vehicle cabin, while, when the vehicle is used as just a passenger car, the seat is shifted rearward and fixed at a rear part of the vehicle cabin for giving the passenger on the seat a comfortable sitting posture. One of the seats of such type is shown in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication No. 63-179247.
The seat of the Publication comprises generally two lower rails secured to a vehicle floor, two upper rails slidably engaged with the lower rails and mounting thereon a seat proper, and a latch mechanism for achieving a latched engagement between the upper and lower rails at a desired position of the upper rails relative to the fixed lower rails.
The latch mechanism is so constructed as to permit the unlatching operation thereof by a person who is sitting on the seat.
However, due to the inherent construction of the latch mechanism, the conventional seat has the following drawback.
That is, when the vehicle is subjected to hard braking or rapid acceleration while the latch mechanism is being manipulated by the seat occupant for the purpose of changing the position of the seat, unexpected forward or rearward rush of the seat tends to occur. This is very dangerous to the passengers.